


The Rate of Reaction-Fruit Salad Ending

by adoribiliusKermode



Series: The Rate of Reaction [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoribiliusKermode/pseuds/adoribiliusKermode
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Rate of Reaction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1376818
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_ Fruit salad? Yummy yummy _ , thought Marin, the old Wiggles song going through his head as he bit into a blueberry. The salad was fresh, and while it came from a catering company that was sponsored by Barb Roth, it tasted just fine for him. There was a nagging, lingering taste on his tongue from the quiche he had that morning, and the mix of strawberries, blueberries, melons, and pineapples helped to cleanse the palate. 

"Mmmmm..." Marin grinned as Adrienne walked up to the catering table, tapping her fingers together nervously. "Luka was right. This was the way to go." He looked up at Adrienne, flashing her a smile. "Hey, Adrienne! What's up?"

“Hey!” Marin narrowed his eyes. “Is..there an issue? Everything okay?”

“I-uh. I just wanted to say, now that the show’s over, um...your costumes looked really good. I was proud to wear it up there! You’re talented.” That wasn’t all she wanted to say, but she couldn’t find a way to say what she was genuinely trying to tell him.

“Oh! Uh...thanks!” Marin looked around. “Are you done with your set already?”

She nodded. “My keyboard is up there, and everything is ready to go. Marin, I, uh.” Adrienne tried to fight the blush that was overtaking her face. “I overheard your conversation with Luka.” She looked away, embarrassed. “I’m sorry...”

“Oh...pfff, yeah, that? I mean. Yeah. That happened. Guess I actually might be able to move on, huh?” Marin, noticing Adrienne's distinct look of concern, placed a hand on her arm. “Hey. Are you okay?”

“Don’t!” Marin looked shocked. He narrowed his eyes. “I...don’t want you to move on.” 

“ _ Excuse me? _ ” Marin looked slightly offended. He looked up at her in disbelief.

Adrienne turned her face away, her voice lower and more gravelly than the one that charmed everyone on contact. Her honest voice laid bare for Marin. “Because the truth is that  _ I’m _ ready to move on. After the Ladybeetle fiasco, I still love him to death, but now...now I can also tell you that I love you too.”

Marin stayed there. He was rooted to the spot. For the first time since that closet, he didn’t know what to say. “Adrienne, I.” Past Marin would have shut up and said yes. Past Marin would be shaking present Marin to do the same. But past Marin isn’t here right now. “I...”

She blinked in the long silence “it’s..it’s fine if you don’t feel the same. I just...I don't know. I had to try.” She looked down at her shoes.

“No, I do...god, this would be so much easier if I didn’t. But-“ Marin pursed his lips and placed his tray on the catering table. “But you want to-“

“Marin! Adrienne! Come on, we got to go! We’re having an afterparty in thirty minutes! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!”

She nodded and yelled back. “We’ll be right there!” She turned back to him and smiled. “You don’t have to give me an answer right now. See you at the party?”

Marin gave the nod. “Yeah. Sure.” He turned around and followed Ross out the door, leaving Adrienne alone.


	2. Chapter 2

A thing about old subway cars: they force the occupants to get loud. The screeching of the car was making everyone yell a little bit. Marin was cramped in one corner of the car next to Luka, who was the woman of the hour at this point, surrounded by old and new fans. He couldn't help but feel left out, but he could deal with that; this was her party, after all.

She finished talking to someone with a polite smile and a wave before turning to him and sighing, pursing her lips softly. “And here I thought there was no such thing as smiling too much.” She tilted her head as she looked at him. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I, uh...” Marin shrugged. “It’s nothing.” Luka gave him a suspicious glare. “Adrienne confessed to me, and I don’t know what to do about it. It’s just...weird.”

“You think it’s weird that girls like you? The sweetest, most patient, kind, generous person I’ve ever met, and you’re surprised that people like you?” She raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know if your too humble or also just the most oblivious person I’ve ever met.”

“No, I meant-you know what I’m talking about. She broke my heart two months ago, and now that we’re back to being friends, she’s just...she wants to mess it up all over again.”

“I don’t think she wants to mess it up, as you say. But Marin,” She asked, tilting her head with a gentle smile. “What do you want?”

“I don’t...god, even two weeks ago, I’d have an easier answer for you.” He hugged himself. “I just.” He paused. “You know...you know she broke up with Ladybeetle about a month ago, right?”

Luka nodded, remembering the tabloid gossip about the two. “Yeah? That was a month ago, though.” She looked warily at him, raising an eyebrow. “What’s your point? I hope you aren’t saying-”

“Oh, no,  _ no _ -” Marin waved his hands defensively. “No, I just-don’t you feel like she’s settling?”

Sad understanding dawned in Luka’s eyes. “You think she deserves someone better. That’s your issue?” 

“Doesn’t she?”

She shook her head adamantly. “Marin, I don’t know how to explain this to you, but you are enough. You’re not Ladybeetle. You’re Marin. And that’s fantastic. Because you, Marin, are so incredibly good.”

Marin almost giggled when she said that he wasn’t Ladybeetle.  _ Luka, you have no idea _ . His smile faded. “I... _ w-well _ , it’s not that. It’s just...I’m just nervous she’ll see me as a discount Ladybeetle. Cause she mentioned to me that she still loves Ladybeetle, even after what he did to her. I don’t-I don’t get that.”

She bit her lip, shaking her head. “Marin, I know this may not be what you want to hear, but maybe Adrienne’s mind isn’t a place anyone but her is going to understand.” 

He stopped.  _ Just because she doesn’t think I’m Ladybeetle doesn’t mean I- _ “Also-don’t I even look a little like the guy?”

She shrugged, looking him over. “I mean, a little, I guess? I think you’re more handsome.”

Marin signed through his nose. “I wish I could just...read minds sometimes.”

“...maybe you don’t have to?”

“I don’t have to what?” He looked up at her. “Are you suggesting I-“

“-stop trying to psychoanalyze Adrienne’s feelings? Yes. Clearly, it’s stressing you out. And it doesn’t seem to be helping your self-esteem at all.”

Marin sighed. "You're right. I wish I weren't so anxious all the time." He slid his hand down onto the line separating their seats, looking out the window into the cold dark lights of the subway.

She slid her hand next to his, their fingers brushing before she purposely intertwined them. “Marin Dupain-Cheng, you deserve nothing but happiness. I hope you find it.”

Marin nodded. "I think I already might’ve."


	3. Chapter 3

“Some people I wanna thank.” Luka picked up a cup of Champagne, now that she had the attention of the entire boat, if for just a few seconds. “To my wonderful bandmates, whom I really couldn’t do this without. To Marin, our amazing stylist, great friend, and all around the most wonderful guy. And to everyone who has helped support Kitty Section! This wouldn’t be possible without your help! To Kitty Section!” Luka took a sip from her raised cup as everyone echoed her and drank to her toast. 

She came off the platform towards Marin, her cheeks rosy and her smile wide. “Talking in front of crowds is so much harder than singing to them.” She smiled at Marin.

“You did great,” said Marin as he curled his arm around her back, placing his head on her shoulder. He offered her a cup of his vodka. “You want some?” He had a weak alcohol tolerance, and all the anxiety of the train ride over to Luka’s place was washed away with about half a cup of vodka. Now he was all smiles.

“Please.” She laughed, taking a large drink from the cup. “And thanks. I am so grateful for everything you’ve done, though. Not even just the costumes and stuff. I appreciate that you’ve always been there for us. It means a lot.”

“I’m glad. You being here for me means a lot to me as well.” Marin paused, looking over the river. “So, what do you wanna do? I think some people from my class are playing a game of truth or dare.”

“Oof. Drinks  _ plus _ truth or dare. You ready to spill your every secret and probably lose most of your clothing?” She smirked over the rim of her cup as she took another drink.

“Only if I get to see you without most of yours,” Marin shot back as he grinned flirtatiously, bumping his hip into hers. “C’mon, shake a tail feather.” He began to walk over, feeling himself being tugged back by Luka. He turned to look at her. “What’s up?”

“Just...we all know  _ stuff _ happens during these games. But...” She bit her lip and shook her head. “Actually, no. You can handle this. Whatever you decide.” She stepped forward and put her arm around his waist as they walked forward together.

They walked over to the circle, where some of Marin’s classmates, Alain, Adrienne, and Nina included, were there. Marin raised an eyebrow at Alain. “Alain, dude, are we still doing truth or dare?”

“What? Are you scared?” Alain shot back with an amiable grin. Julian scooted over to make room for them. “Come sit, both of you. It’s Alain’s turn, and we’re all afraid.” He smirked with a wink at Marin.

“Oh, god,” said Marin, making space for Luka and looking across the circle at Alain with a smile. “We all know the last time Alain had the reigns.” He looked pointedly at Adrienne.

Alain shrugged, “Yeah But the past is in the past right? You two have worked that out.” He rubbed his hands together as he looked around the circle. “Alright then, Marin. Truth or Dare”

Marin pursed his lips. “Dare.”  _ This is going to go differently _ , thought Marin, _ and yet precisely the same _ . “Seven minutes in Heaven with Adrienne.” There it was. The gauntlet was thrown.

Adrienne stood up first. “Alright I’m in. Marin?” All eyes fell on him.

Marin shot a light glare at Alain.  _ He still... _ “Yeah, I’m down.” Marin stood up. “Adrienne?” He extended his hand to her. “Shall we?”

Adrienne smiled and took his hand, following him into a little broom closet on board. As the door closed behind them, Marin could see Luka bowing her head and looking over the railing of the boat at the glistening river. 

“Déjà vu, right?” Adrienne breathed in the small space, her hand still holding his.

“Yea.” Marin nodded. He seemed calm, serene.  _ Too serene _ . “Say, if you want to just take out your phone, I wouldn’t hold it against you.”

She shook her head softly. “No. I’m not going to take out my phone. Why would I when I’m here with you?” She bit her lip. “Have you given any thought to what I said before?”

“A little,” said Marin. “It’s just...” He sat back into the side of the closet. “I can’t deny my feelings for you, but...”

He looked up at her, giving her a weak smile. “Sorry If I’m standoffish. I’m just drunk.” He pinched his fingers together. “Just a liiiittle drunk. And I get emotional easily, so...I’m just trying to compensate.” Story of my life, thought Marin.

“Marin, I have feelings for you. And you have feelings for me. Why shouldn’t this happen? Not, like, now when you’re drunk, but you know what I mean. There’s no reason we shouldn’t be together, right?”

Marin shook his head. “I...no, there’s no reason. But.” He sighed. “Tikki, spots on.” He looked up at her through masked eyes. “This is why.” His eyes glinted. “I’m so sorry.”

Her eyes widened, and her back pressed against a rack in the closet. Her voice was a whisper as she processed who he was. “L-Ladybeetle?” 

He expected her to be furious, to slap him, to yell. 

He didn’t expect her to throw her arms around him, clinging to him as if she was afraid he would disappear.

“Woah! I-“He let his arms fall. “Adrienne? I-“Curling his arms around her waist, he fell into the hug. “Are you... what’s going on?”

“I could ask you the same question!” She could smell even the familiar scent of his fruit-scented shampoo from his hair. “God, how did I not realize it was always you?” She stepped back enough to look at his face. “You broke up with me just to seduce me again as you?”

Marin glared at her. Now this was news to him. “I didn’t  _ seduce _ you. When did I  _ seduce _ you as Marin?”

She giggled, leaning back against the wall. “Oh please, Marin. You barely even had to try. You still think I was just confused when I confessed my feelings for you. I fell for you. Twice.”

“No, you...you fell for  _ Ladybeetle _ . If it wasn’t for  _ Ladybeetle _ breaking up with you, you never would have looked at me this way.” He cocked his head. “Tell me, if we go out on dates, should I wear a black and red mask and pretend I’ve transformed into him?”

“Marin, that’s not fair!” She snapped at him. “I was in love with Ladybeetle first. But am I not allowed to like more than one person?!”

“Yeah, I’m not saying you’re not allowed, but-“Marin paused. “You have to  _ choose _ . At one point or another, you have to choose.” He looked at the door as if he was looking through it, and they both knew who he was thinking of. “We all have to.” He looked back to Adrienne, eyes full of hurt. “And you chose  _ him _ .”

She bit her lip and nodded, her anger subsiding into an ache. He’s _ right. _ “You’re right. I did. I chose my partner.” She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “This is ridiculous, isn’t it? Revealing ourselves in a broom closet when we should be making out.” She exhaled harshly. “I’m sorry it’s like this.”

“Spots off.” Tikki flew out.  _ In a way _ , thought Marin, she’s _ responsible for all of this. _ Marin looked at Adrienne. “What do you mean by ‘revealing ourselves’?”

“I’m Chat Noire.” She smirked. “That doesn’t change anything, but I figure being honest about everything, now was as good a time as ever.” She shrugged.

“Right,” said Marin. “You’re also Chat Noire. Because why not?” He gave a weak smile and shrugged. “I’m sorry, I just...we can’t be together. At least not now. Because right now? I’ll second guess your love for me, no matter what relationship we’re in. And you know that, don’t you?” He cupped her cheek in his hand. “Don’t you?”

She rolled her eyes and smiled, bringing her hand up over his. “I do.” She pressed a chaste kiss to his palm before dropping her hand. “I can’t say I’m pleased, but I understand. Luka’s amazing, too. And Marin?”

Marin looked up at her. “Yeah?”

“You deserve her. I know you’re going to second guess yourself because you’re you, and you don’t see how incredible you are. But you do. And she deserves you too. So-” She checked her watch. “So?” “What do you wanna do for two more minutes? Or I could storm out and slap you if you don’t want to have to explain what happened.” She smiled, clearly joking with him.

Marin chuckled emptily before looking up at her once again. “I’m sorry. I know I’m stupid for doing this.” He looked up at Tikki, who was silently floating in the corner of the room. “But before I can love you, I need to love myself first.” He turned and looked at her. “You know?”

“Maybe I’m the right person at the wrong time. Or maybe the wrong person at the wrong time. But I know you’ll figure it out, Marin.” Adrienne smiled, crossing her arms as she leaned against the rack. “God, it’s almost poetic, isn’t it? Seven Minutes in Heaven is kinda cursed for us.”

“Yep. Definitely curious on why Alain had us do it a second time.”

“I asked him to.” She shrugged unapologetically. “We had to have this conversation sooner or later. At least now we can  _ finally  _ move forward.”

Marin nodded. “We still friends?”

She smirked and pushed her back off of the rack, extending her fist to him. “Yeah. Still friends.” She expected him to meet her in a fist-bump. Instead, it was his turn to wrap his arms around her, perching his face in the crook between her neck and her shoulder. She stood still for a moment before sighing and hugging him back. 

“We’re coming in! Put your clothes back on!” Alain’s voice sounded through the door. 

“How kind of him to give us a warning,” Adrienne smirked.

“To be fair, he probably does think we’re together,” said Marin, standing up and offering his hand to Adrienne. “Are you gonna be okay?” He grinned as he realized who he was talking to. “What am I saying? You’re Adrienne Agreste. You’ll be fine.”

She smirked. “And I  _ know _ you’re going to be fine. I mean, Luka’s fine, so if you’re with her...” She grinned and squeezed his hand as the door was flung open. 

“So?” Alain grinned as they walked out.

“I...” Marin paused and flicked his eyes anxiously up to Adrienne. She smiled her disarming smile and shrugged. “You put him in with the wrong girl, Alain.” She gave Marin a tiny push, inching him towards Luka. “Go get her, Bugaboo.”

Marin looked back at her, then back to Luka. “Maybe...maybe later. There’s something I need to do first.” 

He walked outside and passed Luka, grabbing his cup of vodka on the way and moved down the railing, to the end of the boat. He stopped to look out at the lit-up Eiffel Tower, grinned, and began speaking to seemingly no one in particular. “God, I should be furious at you. And maybe you’re already a little mad at me.”

Tikki zipped in front of him, so his body would shield her from anyone watching. She shook her head softly. “Marin, you have every right to be mad at me. I realize now that I interfered where I didn’t belong.  _ And I’m sorry _ . But I’m proud of you, Marin.”

“Well-” 

“I’m proud of you, Marin.”

Marin took a sip, thinking about what he should do next. “What do you mean, you’re proud? You were  _ there. You _ should’ve said something.”

She shook her head. “I think I’ve meddled enough. And Marin, you can handle this. You talked with Adrienne, and you’ve come out better because of it. Now you have to decide what you’re going to do about Luka.”

“I could have been with Adrienne,” said Marin with a hint of bitterness. He was still conflicted. “Why didn’t you say something, should-should I go back there, or-?”

“Marin, you could  _ always _ have been with Adrienne. But is that the relationship you want right now? Is she the girl that makes you the happiest?”

“I...I don’t know, at this point.” He looked at Tikki, then to Luka, then back to Tikki. Luka was on her phone; texting and checking her insta feed. “When I talk about her...what am I like?”

“With who? Adrienne? I’ll be honest-when you talk about her that way, you’ve always been a little nervous — a little standoffish. But with Luka? You  _ glow _ .” She beamed, sitting on Marin’s shoulder. “Marin, I won’t make this choice for you. Whatever you decide to do, I’ll be right here. Always.”

“Thanks, Tikki.” Marin put one hand in his pocket as he turned back to Luka. “Should I...”

“Go.” Tikki smiled. “You’ve got this, Marin.”

“Mhm.” He walked over to Luka with a grin. “So, are you going to spend your entire afterparty on your phone?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!

"Hey!" A tired-looking Marin, dressed in a pair of black pants and a Supreme hoodie, gingerly opened the back door of the bakery to see Luka before immediately heading back to the back counter and returning to hand her the coffee she had ordered on the way there. "Someone order an iced coffee with no cream and a gajillion lumps of sugar?"

Luka nodded her head. "Mhmm. Don't judge! I've got a new single releasing in a month! I need the energy." She cupped Marin's head with the other. "But it looks like you should get some sleep though, babe. Everything okay?"

Marin grinned. "Don't judge. I've got a new set of costumes for my girlfriend and her band." He flashed her a flirty smile. "That reminds me. I might have to give you a private measuring session when we come back to my place."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "Marin, I'm pretty sure you know my body better than I do at this point." 

"Right. But I'm just saying-"

"-But we do have to make sure everything fits right," she purred, leaned towards him. She stole a short kiss before straightening up. "Promise me you  _ will _ sleep, though."

"Yes,  _ mommy _ ," retorted Marin, hoping that Luka would take it as chastly as possible. 

She raised an eyebrow, but let it go. 

"Okay. So. It's not in an hour, did you wanna get breakfast here, or-?"

"Actually, there's something I wanna show you. I promise it involves food."

"Foodwise, I'm pretty sure there's nothing I haven't already seen, but sure." Marin grinned. "Let's do it."

She smiled and grabbed his hand as soon as he had yanked off his apron and placed it on the rack. Pulling him out into the light of the street, she turned to him and gently shut his eyes. "Okay. You have to close your eyes until I say alright?"

"Alright." 

"And I know you, Dupain-Cheng. No peeking." She grinned, guiding him to what he heard as a busy street.

"Alright." Marin kept his eyes shut as the light turned to white and she led him across the street and down the promenade towards the Trocadero palace. "Have I been hit by a car yet?"

"Pretty sure you'd know if you were." She giggled as they crossed the Plaza de Trocadero and stopped him. He could feel grass underneath his shoes. "Alright. Open them." 

She stopped him at the top of the Trocadero gardens, overlooking the river and the rest of the city skyline. A blanket was spread out with Marin's favorite breakfast foods on top. Her acoustic guitar was set off to the side. 

Luka bit her lip and looked at him. "Just thought you should eat up before we do your big thing today. What do you think?"

"N..." Marin looked at her, running his hands through his hair. "Babe!" He sighed as he looked up at her. "Oh my-I'm the worst boyfriend ever, I'm the one who's supposed to be doing stuff like this." He sat down. "Oh my lord, you 're-you're perfect, Luka."

"Oh please, you treat me plenty. I'm allowed to spoil you too, you know. Besides, you deserve it. You're the best boyfriend ever," she corrected as she sat down beside him with a smile.

"Awww." Marin leaned in and kissed her.

She kissed him back, grinning. "I love you, Marin." She leaned against him as they watched the city come to life in the morning light. "Eat it while it's hot, hot stuff."

"Oh, yeah!" Marin took a paper plate and placed a few things on it, cutting a thick, chewy pancake and taking a bite out of it. "Mmm, my god, this is great!"

He hurried over, placed the plate on his tummy, and placed his head in Luka's lap. "Ah-I guess thick thighs really do save lives." 

She gave a small blush, covering her mouth with mock chagrin. "Marin!"

"It's a compliment."

She grinned, smacking his arm. "I know, I know. You know I never really considered myself a morning person, but I think I'm going to have to reconsider that if it includes pancakes and your company." She grinned as she gently ran her fingers through his hair with one hand while ripping off another piece of pancake with the other, wolfing it down.

Marin softly purred into her lap as he felt her nails gently scrape against his head. "So how are things with you and Chat Noire? Patrols haven't been weird, have they?" 

"Yeah," nodded Marin. It was nice, having told her. He was often surprised at how comfortable he was telling her, and how comfortable she was with that knowledge. "It's going fine. I guess even Hawkmoth has to sleep." He opened his eyes, looking up at her. "How about you? How're college apps going?" Luka had opted to take a gap year to deal with Kitty Section taking off the way it did, but she still found time to apply to a number of arts schools.

"Not gonna lie, it's been a little stressful. I mean, they're going well, but the whole process is just a  _ lot _ ." She shook her head. "I shouldn't complain, though. I've been so incredibly lucky that things worked out the way they have. I think you're my good luck magnet, so I'm going to have to keep you close, okay?" She grinned, leaning down to give him a kiss. "Mmm. You taste like syrup."

"And you taste like..." Marin sniffed a little bit. "Designer shampoo." He closed his eyes a little bit. "So..."

"So..?" She prompted with a brush of her nails over his scalp. "What's on your mind, handsome?"

"We've got time until the appointment, right?" Marin checked his watch before looking up at Luka. "Cause I wanna spend some time with you before we have to go."

"Besides lying about any eating pancakes, you mean?" She smiled. "I'm up for whatever you wanna do, babe. Up to you."

"Baaaaaaaaaabe-" Marin cuddled himself in between Luka's thighs. "No, seriously, how much time do we have? I don't want to be late."

"Marin Dupain-Cheng being perfectly punctual? You feeling okay, Mari?" She smirked and pressed the back of her hand against his forehead. "I'm kidding. Sorry. Let's see. We've got..." She glanced down at her phone. "Just about enough time for a few more kisses. But we probably should go soon."

"Alright." Marin closed his eyes as Luka dropped another piece of pancake into his mouth. They kept eating and drinking coffee silently into the rising morning light. "So..."

"Yeah?"

"This is...your guy, right?"

"Mmm," She hummed. "You're going to love him. Pretty sure he's half the reason not more people are akumatized all the time."

"Nice." Marin closed his eyes again. "You know, you're not too bad yourself. Are you sure I should do this?"

"I'm not trying to pressure you into something you're uncomfortable with. But I think it would be a good thing. You know?" She bit her lip. "Things have changed a lot. Sometimes it's good to take a step back and look and see how."

"Yeah. I know." He stopped. "'M not...uncomfortable with it, but...I dunno. It just seems. Weird to do?" He shook his head. "Sorry I can't explain it any better."

She smiled softly and shook her head. "Don't worry. It's okay." She lifted her hand to check her watch. "Oof. Okay, let's get grooving. You gotta leave the comfort of my thighs, babe."

Marin gave a low groan, before placing his plate next to him, placing a kiss against the top of Luka's knee, and sat up with a wary grin. "Right now? You, uh-" He looked down at the assorted spread. "Need help packing up?"

She smiled at him. It was easy to tell he was nervous. "No. I told Alain and Nina I was planning something romantic for you, and they were more than willing to help." She slid her hand in his. "It's gonna be okay. You know that, right?"

"I know..." He tucked the side of his cheek into his shoulder while looking up at Luka with doe eyes. "I wish it was just a little more conventional." He blinked and cleared his throat. "Are we pretty close, or should we use the Metro?"

"Who gave you the right to look so adorable?" She smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. "Whichever you'd rather do. Take a walk or take the metro?"

"Depends on how close we are."

"Not that far. Come on, take a stroll with me, and I can show off my handsome boyfriend." She looped her arm in his. "Maybe we can get rid of a few of your jitters that you think you've been hiding."

Marin grinned, holding hands with Luka as they walked down the Rue Raynouard. 

A few pedestrians stopped and stared to see the new starlet and her boyfriend. "Looks like you're not too unattractive yourself." He looked around, warily. "How are you dealing with the pressure?"

She shrugged. "It's never been about me, and I hope it never becomes about me. I want it to always be for the music, and the way it can let people feel. If people are happy with what I create, and if I can share it with them, then that makes me happy." She winced as someone took a picture. "I don't know how Adrienne deals with paparazzi all the time, though."

"Yeah, it's..." Marin pursed his lip. "It's tough. And she's also in the band as well, so it's gotta be doubly tough for her." He looked at Luka apologetically. "Sorry, I-I shouldn't talk about her-"

"Why not? She's our friend and my bandmate." She smiled. "You don't have to pretend she doesn't exist when you're with me, Marin."

Marin gave her a light teasing smile. "She was also my crush for years, and I used my position as Ladybeetle to try to get into her pants."

"And if you ever try that again, Paris is going to need a replacement hero. But the past is in the past, Marin. There's only one pair of pants you should be trying to get into now, and they're a pair of ripped black jeggings. And you don't need to be Ladybeetle to do it."

Marin chuckled. "Right." He gave her hand a tight, brief squeeze.

She squeezed back and smiled teasingly. "Although I will say, I don't know if all this-" She made a vague gesture to his general physique- "-Is because of Ladybeetle or not, but can I just tell you how much I really do appreciate it."

"Oh, god," snorted Marin with a small peal of laughter. "Now you're just embarrassing me." They stopped in front of a wooden door with a placard by the side of it that read  _ Dr. Milo Poulin _ . "Is this him?"

She smiled to herself, glad she was able to distract him a bit before they got here. "Yep. Here we are." She pushed open the unlocked door, holding it open for him. 

"Luka?" A voice called out from the top of the stairs that Luka and Marin were greeted with as soon as they entered the house. "Is that my eleven o'clock?"

"It is!" She smiled, holding Marin's hand as they walked in. "Dr. Poulin this is my boyfriend Marin. Marin, Dr. Poulin." 

The man Luka introduced Marin to was of medium height with an average build. He had short grey hair and wore square glasses with no rim. But his eyes held a kind light with a playful twinkle. He smiled. "Ah So this is the Marin you've told me so much about. You're right, he is handsome." Luka blushed.

"Thank you," said Marin silently as he removed Luka's hand to shake Milo's. "So, Marin. Would you like Luka with you for our first session? Or-"

Marin turned to Luka. "Actually, Luka, I'm sorry. Would you mind terribly?"

"Not at all." She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll be outside if you need me. You boys play nice!" She grinned, closing the door behind her. 

Milo smiled as she walked out of the house. "She cares for you an enormous amount. She's an incredible girl, Marin." He clapped his hands together. "Alright, would you like to take a seat?"

Marin nodded as they climbed back up the steps. "Sure. Thanks for seeing me on short notice, by the way..."


End file.
